


And not seek for kind relief?

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV, Poetry, Self-cest, Как Вергилий придумал Ви
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Я притяну тебя к самому себе.___________________________I'll gravitate you to yourself.





	And not seek for kind relief?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is from William Blake.  
> ________________________  
> Да, это Уильям Блейк которого цитирует Ви. Разбивка авторская, deal with it

И брезжит за тлеющей плотью _сила_ , и режет Ямато в крошку черты всех знакомых лиц.  
Но ты уже отвернешься: давно сгубила кровь Спарды свивая в корни власть с тюрьмой без границ.

Меня не пронзить, и не увернуться даже от рук чьи касанья молят «Вергилий, вернись к себе!».  
Не выпить и с губ все «время потом покажет как вязь на руках облетит, а я уж не встам с колен».

И вот я стою: фантом, с дна души отпавший цепляясь за миги в Аду, когда давал всё тепло тебе.  
Мой порок, часть моя, шансы мои укравший...

Всё поймешь когда лезвие _силе_  твоей я воткну в хребет.


End file.
